Almost
by RagnarokSkurai
Summary: Short, small drabbles on everyone's questions. Their loves. Hates. And why they want Harry to be everyone's everything.


I.  
  
Snape has just yelled at him. Again. Taken away twenty points and given him detention to boot. Potter's lip curls back in an almost snarl. Almost, because he is a Gryffindor and simply cannot completely pull off the expression. His eyes flash angrily and his scar flushes red. He is angry but he will not explode. Not today. He will sit and stoically take anything Snape throws at him, because that is what he always does. He's like that. He's a ruddy Gryffindor, for God's sake, but in those few seconds you almost understand what the others see in him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
II.  
  
He was yours. You don't think he understands that. But after all, you saw him first, didn't you? You helped him first. You liked him even before you knew who he was. Your love grew stronger with each passing year. It wasn't a silly crush. You are his, completely, and he should be yours. But he doesn't see you. Lord only knows how he can't, because your flaming red hair and freckles make you stand out anywhere. Your devotion, your loyalty to him... how could he not see that? How can he not see you are right in front of him? What the hell is he still searching for?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
III.  
  
You hate him. You positively hate him. He's perfect. He's a fucking messiah. When he talks, everyone stops to listen. Not that he talks much these days, you'll admit. But his every action is still justified, his every suggestion gold. You share everything. The same friends, the same room, the same classes. He shares your family. Your other best friend even loves him as much as you, and you know it. You can't help but hate him even as he cries in his sleep and you go to wake him. You can't help but hate him when he catches the Snitch and wins the game for your team, when he fights with Draco because he's standing up for you. Standing up for his best friend. You hate that especially, because that's all you'll ever be.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
IV.  
  
You can run rings around him. Your incantations are perfect, your intonation and wand waving is flawless. You can give the properties of any potions ingredient. You read more books in a month than he has in his whole life. Your scores are superb, your academic prowess unmatched. He can't touch you. Yet still... he couldn't solve a basic Arithmancy problem to save his life, but he survived the Killing Curse. He's escaped Voldemort three times. He will always have the world's respect. It was handed to him. You will have to earn it, and even then, you will be just a brain. He is a symbol. An icon. He supersedes you, and he always will. He is more powerful than you will ever be, and you know it, just like you know everything else.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
V.  
  
He is beautiful. He is your hope. Your last hope, really. Oh, you believe in the Order of course. You know the Aurors try. But when it comes down to it, it is Harry. He is Voldemort's Achilles' heel. Defense and offense rolled into one. You know you can count on him, this weapon you have helped to forge. So much work has gone into him and he doesn't even realize. So much has been made easy and so much has been made difficult. You know you do not force him. The boy wants vengeance, but who wouldn't, in his position? He has become a willing Titus, carrying the world on his shoulders. You can only hope that he does not stumble.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
VI.  
  
You're a watcher. That's all you'll ever be, really. Stuck on the sidelines. But because of it you see what no one else does. You know things that most people wouldn't even dream about happening. You see the Gryffindors flash their shady underbellies and the Slytherins showing kindness. You see Ravenclaws do unbelievably stupid things and you watch Hufflepuffs stab each other in the back. You watch Harry bend and then break. He mends, but each time it takes him a little longer. You watch love envelop him and then be so quickly snatched away. You watch a shy Gryffindor almost bursting with eagerness transform into a weary war hero who just doesn't give a damn. You know you can't help him. But you think you might know who can.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
VII.  
  
It was so easy. And it shouldn't have been. For all everyone claims to care about him, they don't seem to notice how often he goes missing. No one seems to notice or care that his work has taken a nosedive and doesn't show any signs of pulling up soon. No one has noticed that he's been wondering the halls for the last two months, nowhere near his bed. The spark is gone, and the worst part is that he knows it too. He knows he wasn't what he was. He knows his childhood is long gone, and even though his peers consider themselves grown up the both of you know they are all much too innocent for their own good. You could try to help him, you suppose, but you cannot even help yourself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
VIII.  
  
This war is on. The gates of hell have broken open but heaven shows no sign of sending any help. Some people think that's you. You know better. You're Cassandra dressed up as Hercules. You swear up and down that you're no hero, but no one believes you. You feel everyone's gaze on you these days, whether they support you or hate you or fear you. Some of them love you, and you can't stand that. You can't take it. They are all silently asking you to choose, choose who will be Voldemort's next target. Who will be the next cold body. So you ignore Hermione's questions, shift your eyes away from Ginny's, pretend you're asleep so Ron cannot talk to you. You cocoon yourself in your own little world, hoping that when Voldemort rips you out you will have changed into something strong enough to resist him. You can only hope.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I – Draco II – Ginny III – Ron IV- Hermione V – Dumbledore VI – Neville VII – Snape VIII - Harry 


End file.
